Ce que tout le monde voient
by giko18
Summary: Tout le monde pensent que Kiba domine...  Que c'est lui le chef,  le maître,  le mâle du couple...  Si seulement ils savaient ce qui se passait quand ils étaient que tout les deux...
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord bonjour à tous ! Et désolé de ma longue absence, mais avec les examens, les vacances et autres j'ai pas dut tout eu le temps de répondre à vos review. J'aimerais d'abord remercié tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter mes fic, de les avoir lut et apprécié ! Ensuite, pour répondre à certaine questions, oui, il va y avoir une suite pour la plupart des fanfiction que j'ai posté, comme**

 **Listen to my song baby, Notre amour est possible, et Rué vers la mort. Je jongle entre ces trois là, et quelque autre qui me trotte dans la tête. En tout cas ! Je n'ai pas abandonner mes histoires, c'est pas vraiment mon genre !**

 **Cette fic sera couper en deux chapitre, ce sera plus facile pour moi. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques petites review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**

* * *

Ce que tout le monde voient.

Pdv Naruto

Tout le monde pensent que Kiba domine dans notre couple... Que c'est lui qui me prend, qui me câline le soir, me lave quand on est ensemble sous la douche ou dans le bain. Qu'il me fait un bisous le soir, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Qu'il m'offre des fleurs avec un petit sourire carnassier rempli d'amour et surtout de luxure. Ils pensent tous que c'est lui qui me console quand j'ai peur devant un film d'horreur, quand on est chez moi ou chez lui le soir à regarder la télé...

Bah c'est faux.

Ouais c'est faux, désolé de dire ça, mais c'est seulement ce que les gens pensent. En réalité, Kiba est pire qu'une chaudasse, sans être insultant, même si il aime quand je suis du genre violent avec lui... Kiba est aussi du genre romantique, même si son air de chien en rûte laisse pensé le contraire. Il aime quand je le prend dans mes bras le soir, en lui déposant un chaste mais tendre baiser. Il aime quand je lui offre des fleurs en lui faisant une déclaration enflammé au pas de sa porte. Il aime quand je le lave, quand on est ensemble sous la douche ou dans la baignoire. Il aime se blottir contre moi quand il à peur quand on regarde un film d'horreur, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un prétexte juste pour rester dans mes bras, ou alors quand il a peur de l'orage même si là, il ne fait pas semblant. Bah oui, Kiba a quand même sa petite fierté. Et moi j'adore ça.

\- bébé, à quoi tu pense? Je sort de mes pensée et sourit à mon chiot qui était allonger sur mon torse, à regarder la télé dans mon appartement.

\- à rien mon cœur, juste à toi et moi. Lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

Je le vois me lancer un sourire taquin alors que je sent ses dent pointus mordre doucement mais toujours avec sauvagerie mon epaule caché par mon t-shirt rouge.

\- toi et moi c'est pas rien, donc tu pensais. Il ricane à sa petite réponse mais surtout à mon petit gémissements qui viens de m'échapper.

Je sourit et laisse échapper un rire quand les main bronzé de mon Kiba s'attaque à mes hanches beaucoup trop sensibles. Je me tortille un peu en riant d'avantage. Kiba riait aussi, il a un rire cristallin, presque enfantin, et ça il n'y a que moi qui puisse en profiter. Auprès des autre, mon chiot se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'arrogant et d'agressif, peu désireux de baiser enflammé et de câlin, de caresse ou de sourire charmeur. Il a sa fierté et je respecte ça, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'aimerai voir la tête de nos amis si ils savaient que Kiba est en réalité un véritable toutou. Ils me charrient en me disant que je suis la petite princesse blonde du beau preux chevalier Kiba... Bien sûre.

\- je sais bébé, maintenant arrête tes chatouille baka! Je riait toujours et le repoussais doucement avec mes bras.

Mon châtain me souriait avant de poser chastement mais avec tendresse ses lèvre contre les mienne.

\- je t'aime baka renard. Murmurait il à mon oreille, me faisant grogner.

Je déteste se surnom! Depuis qu'il sait que je suis l'hôte de kurama, il m'appelle comme ça, ou kitsune. Et il dit qu'avec mes trais sur les joue, j'ai l'air d'un félin. Je sais même pas d'où viennent mes trais sur les joues d'ailleurs.

\- ne m'appelle pas comme ça, idiot. Je bourgogne dans mon coin en boudant. aah la la... Pourquoi je suis tomber amoureux d'un tel crétin? J'ai l'air intelligent et sérieux à côté de lui, donc c'est pour dire.

\- allô Naruto, ici Kiba bon tu me répond oui? Me demande t-il visiblement irrité de mon manque de participation.

Ouais, ca aussi c'est quelque chose à savoir sur lui, il est d'une jalousie maladive et en plus, est très impatient. Kiba est très possessifs, quand il veux quelques chose, il l'obtient. Je vois jure! Il a même réussi à convaincre la vielle hokage de m'attribuer des mission avec lui en duo seulement ! Ouai, il sait être perduasive mon chiot. Même trop...

\- Naruto! Répond bon-sang! S'énerve t'il en tapant le haut de mon crane.

\- oui oui, désolé amour, je repensais seulement à nous deux , notre rencontre et tout. Et voilà... Comment ce mettre kiba dans la poches eheh.

\- oooooh t'es trop mignon! Ca marches plus ça, le coup du mec romantique, naruto baka!

Je reçois une petite tape sur le haut du crâne en guise de châtiment et je fait une petite bouille triste en le regardant.

\- maieuuh!

Mon châtain soupire et me regarde avec, j'imagine, exaspération. Il pose sa main sur ma joue en souriant tendrement. Pourquoi se sourire là m'a toujours donner des frissons, mon cœur bats encore plus vite et j'eu un sourire identique au siens.

\- baka Naruto... Fait moi l'amour, j'ai envie de toi. Pour me faire chavirer, il susurre ses mots à mes oreille, et caresse avec une de ses main ma cuisse gauche en remontant et descendant doucement.

\- Kiba... On a rendez-vous avec les autre bientôt... J'avais dut mal à répondre . Kiba à toujours utiliser les bon mots, les bon gestes pour me faire couler dans ce tourbillon de luxure et de bonheurs quand il en avait envie. Ouai... Kiba est un sacré numéro, mais c'est le miens.

\- et alors? Comme ci c'était la première fois qu'on arrivais en retard parce que tu m'a trop baiser. Il sourit et viens mordre ma joue en commençant à baisser lentement mon pantalon.

Kiba à toujours été rapide, et sauvage. Il aime passer directement au fait même sans préliminaire. Par contre quand il veux des préliminaire, il l'est as... Ouai, Kiba a vraiment tout ce qu'il veux de moi. Je lui vout une confiance aveugle, je lui ai donner mon cœur et je sais que je ne vais pas le regretter.

\- Naruto! Bon sang vraiment, même dans des moment pareil? Je t'excite plus ou quoi? Mon chiot s'énervait de plus en plus, imaginant encore et toujours que j'allais voir ailleurs, chez Sasuke, ou Shino, parfois Gaara.

Pour faire taire ses bêtises habituelle, je l'embrasse fougueusement, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion que c'est lui que j'aime et personne d'autre. Que je tuerais pour lui, je ferait le tour du monde en rampant pour lui. Alors oui c'est cliché de dire ça, mais... J'ai quand même renoncer au titre de hokage, rien que pour être à ses côté.

Et ce même si Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi-sensei me disait que je ne devait pas gacher ma vie pour une amourette de jeunesse ne mon pas convaincu. Je me sent en vie seulement à ses côté... Et ça, ça n'avait aucun prix, même pas celui de titre d'hokage. Kiba est tout pour moi, vraiment. Il est le seul à réellement comprendre les moments douloureux de ma vie, sans me juger. Il ne fait que m'encourager et me suivre aveuglément, comme moi je le fait pour lui.

\- mon amour, je suis désolé , je suis vraiment dans mes pensée, et ça divague sur toi... Je t'aime trop... J'embrassais son cou bronzé et légèrement rouge à certains endroit, c'est notre amour qui s'exprime par le biais de suçon et d'autres marques d'amour.

Il gémissait sur moi, il gigotait doucement de droite à gauche, de haut en bas. Il soupire contre moi, moi... Oui ne regarde que moi, ne vie que pour moi... Égoïste, je suis aussi égoïste que lui et je m'en fiche. Je l'aime...

\- vas y Naruto... Dedans, maintenant!

Me suppliait-il en allant mordre le lobe de mon oreille en gémissant.

J'obéis à sa requête. Je baisse doucement son pantalon court et son boxer, puis idem pour moi, avant de doucement entrer en lui. Kiba n'a pas besoin, enfin plus besoin de préparation. À force de le prendre, d'écarter sa chaire pour me laisser m'y glisser dedans, mon châtain a fini par rester ''ouvert''. Dieu qu'il est bon... Il reste serré à mon goût, même ouvert, même si je glisse facilement en lui, pour moi il est étroit.

Mon chiot commençait à gémir de plus en plus, avec mes gémissements qui l'accompagnait. Je vois plus loin, sur un des tapis de mon petit salon, Akamaru ui gigotait. On va finir par réveiller cette pauvre bête. Je lui ais piquer son maître. J'ai toujours insisté pour qu'Akamaru soit avec nous. Parce que Kiba et lui sont inséparable, même si je suis là, et j'en suis conscient. Je lui ai toujours dit que si il voulais passer du temps avec akamaru pour une promenade, une baignade, ou un entraînement, rien que tout les deux, il le pouvais. Je n'ai pas de droit sur leurs amitié encore plus solide que celle que j'ai avec sasuke. Personne ne peux comprendre des gens comme kiba, moi , ou sasuke, on a une connexion l'un envers l'autre. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Naruto... T'es si bon... me gémit-il à l'oreille. Oh oui kiba... Toi aussi tu est vraiment bon...

Mes coups de rein vont de plus en plus vite, je regardais son magnifique visage tatoué, masculin, bronzé, et son superbe sourire aguicheurs qui m'était destiné, ainsi que ses superbes yeux fendu noisette. Dieu, ce garçon est magnifique ! Trop sexy pour moi...

\- Kiba... t'es si serré ! Je laissais échapper un grognement avant de donné un coup plus violent et profond que les autre. Je sent le corps musclé et bronzé de mon petit-ami se raidir alors qu'il laisse entendre un long râle de plaisirs.

Kiba se déhanchait contre moi, ses main serrant mes épaules, sa langue dans mon cou, et ses gémissements de plaisirs. Mes mains allèrent sur ses fesses rebondis et musclé que je massais langoureusement. J'ai toujours été en admiration sur ses fesses, ouais c'est bizarre, mais je les trouves vraiment parfaites. Lisses,bronzé, imberbes, douce, rebondis et musclés, et Kiba sait vraiment comment les mettre en valeurs. Des beau jeans moulant, ou pantalons court. Le pire c'est quand il essaye de me séduire. Il marche devant moi en roulant des fesses, puis il me lance un petit regard coquin voulant dire ''mange moi''. Je me souviens, il y a même pas une semaine, nous étions tout les deux seul dans les sources chaude du village, je l'attendais et il avait fait exprès de faire plusieurs fois le tour du bassin en se dandinant sous mon nez, prétextant qu'il cherchait le savons. Ouais, bah il a pas trouvé le savon mais plutôt mon sexe en érection.

Mon ninja chien me prévient entre deux gémissement qu'il compte jouir dans peux de temps, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment au bord de l'explosion ! Kiba me marque bien comme étant sa propriété avec de nombreux suçons, morsures, et griffures, moi je le marque de ma semence en lui. Je fini par me lâcher violemment en lui, laissant mon corps se tendre pour s'enterrer le plus profondément en lui. Je sentait son entre se resserrer autour de mon sexe, me faisant gémir d'avantage. J'ai sentit mon chiot jouir aussi contre nos deux torse, tachant mon t-shirt de sa semence blanchâtre.

On reprenais doucement notre souffle, avant que Kiba ne cherche le contact de mes lèvres. Le baiser devient de plus en plus langoureux, ma langue danse avec celle de mon ange qui tente de dominé le baiser. C'est la seul chose qu'il veux dominer, nos baiser, même si des fois je prend les devants. Mon châtain fini par rompre le baiser en me souriant et se leva en soupirant quand mon sexe sortie de son entre bafoué de ma semence.

\- on est en retard maintenant ! Me disait-il en faisant semblant d'être fâché. J'eus un petit rire et me levais en regardant mon t-shirt maculé de sperme.

\- ouai, bah c'est de ta faute. Si tu arrêtais de me sauté dessus tout le temps on pourrait être à l'heure quand on nous invite. D'ailleurs pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on doit sortir tu me force à faire l'amour !?

Kiba me regarde comme ci j'avais dit la chose la plus débile du monde. Je le vois soupiré avant de rire. Son magnifique rire cristallin... je suis vraiment fou amoureux de lui, et dire que tout a commencé par de simple combat qu'il me forçait à mené contre lui... maintenant je sais pourquoi, parce que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de passé du temps avec moi. Ce baka... il aura fallut que ce soit sa sœur Hana, qui, complètement exaspéré par le comportement de son petit frère, me coince dans un coin de mon appartement avant de me dire que Kiba était amoureux de moi, et que le seul moyen qu'il avait de se rapprocher de moi était de me lancer des défies débile...

_ baka, je fais ça parce que comme ça, j'aurai pas envie de te sauter dessus devant tout le monde. Des fois tu peux avoir un comportement tellement sexy et aguicheur que je peux plus me retenir ! Me dit-il en faisant des grand gestes avec ses bras pour comfirmer.

Je sourit bêtement et l'embrasse tendrement en attrapant ses joues tatoué et douce, encore humide et chaude dut à notre amour.

_ je vois. Je t'aime baka... je l'embrasse encore en souriant, il répond au baiser en ricanant.

_ moi aussi. Aller, change de t-shirt et on y va ! Me criait-il au oreille en souriant, tout heureux.

J'avance dans le couloirs de mon appartement et remarque Akamaru qui me lance un regard l'air de dire ''arrête de copuler avec mon maître''. Brrr... des fois, se chien me fait peur... je vous jure, il peut te fixer pendant plusieurs heure comme ci il voulait te bouffer !

Après être vite partis changer de t-shirt, je rejoins mon beau mâle en souriant et lui enroule une écharpe orange. C'est bientôt l'hiver et il commence à faire froid, je veux qu'il se couvre. Je frotte mon nez contre le siens en souriant et en tenant l'écharpe avec une main, l'autre serrait sa main.

_ on y va, chiot ? Demandais-je en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres tendancieuse.

_ tout de suite renardeau ! Mon chiot riait et sifflait pour appeler Akamaru qui arrive à toute vitesse, manquant de me renverser.

On sort finalement de mon appartement tout les trois, moi en tenant la main de Kiba, qui avait repris son comportement de mâle en rute. N'hésitant pas à me mettre la main au fesse, ou en me souriant comme-ci il allait me sauter dessus. Après notre trajets, on arrive enfin chez Ino, et la première chose que je remarque, se sont les regard moqueur de Ino et Tenten. Kiba avait encore sa foutu main sur mon cul, il assume vraiment pas...

Non mais vraiment je vous jure... si seulement ils savaient tous qui est Kiba en réalité... je tuerais pour voir leurs tête ahurit en me regardait baiser Kiba, qui en redemanderais en hurlant comme une chienne en chaleurs... mais bon, Kiba a sa fierté, alors tempi pour voir mes amies faire une crise cardiaque !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier petit chapitre vous aura plut ? Le second est déjà en route, et sera sans doute posté dans la semaine ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ce que tout le monde voient

**Et voici le chapitre 2 ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Chapitre 2 : Ce que tout le monde voient.

Pdv Naruto.

Ino et Tenten... Sérieusement... Je vais les tuer! Je n'en peut plus de voir le sourire pervers et moqueur de mes amies quand ils me voient auprès de Kiba.

Ils pensent tous que je suis le passif, le soumis, un petit être insignifiant qui à besoin d'être protéger par un homme fort. Ouais bah non, là je suis pas d'accord ! Je commence à en avoir ma claque... Et voilà pourquoi.

\- eh bien Naruto? Tu ne boite pas aujourd'hui ? Il a mis assez de lubrifiant alors! Me demandais Ino avec son petit sourire pervers.

Pour une fille se disant vierge, je l'a trouve drôlement connaisseuse en ce qui concerne la sexualité des homosexuel...

J'en ai vraiment assez moi... Et Kiba qui se marre ce sale traître! Tss... Il prendra chère à la maison quand on va rentrer.

\- je me suis bien occuper de lui t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas casser. Putains Kiba je vais te tuer... C'est plutôt moi qui me suis bien occuper de toi et de ton cul!

Kiba se met à rire en se moquant pertinemment de moi. Je vois du coin de l'œil, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura et Tenten se moquer de moi avec leurs grand sourire. Tss... Je me fait passée pour un putain de fragile à cause de la fierté de merde de l'Inuzuka! Pourquoi je fais ça moi ?

Je me retourne violemment vers Kiba, près à lui balancer mes quatre vérité et une suite de phrase dont j'ai le secret. Puis ne remarque son grand sourire, pas moqueur, pas malicieux, mais le sourire tendre et rempli d'amour et de remerciements que seul moi ait le droit d'avoir. Oui... Je fais ça pour lui, lui lui a toujours été là pour moi, même avant notre relation.

Quand on était gamins, Kiba était bien le seul enfants de tout le village à venir me parler et jouer avec moi. La première fois que je lui ait vraiment parler, nous étions au parc, Kiba et moi jouions ensemble comme chaque enfant qui était présents. Et quand il fût l'heure au enfant de rentré chez eux en compagnie de leurs parents, j'ai aperçus pour la première fois, et sur une personne que je n'aurai jamais cru être capable de cela, une mère me sourire en me proposant de venir dîner à la maison, chez eux, chez une famille...

Oui... Tsume Inuzuka, une sacré femme qui sous ses airs de femme farouche et dangereuse, se trouve être une mère particulièrement attentif, soucieuse de la santé de ses enfants, et protectrice. Et puis la première chose que j'ai retenu d'elle était la phrase qu'elle m'avait annoncé, quelque heures après que je l'ai rencontré. Nous étions chez Kiba, moi tranquillement assit a manger en compagnie des Inuzuka...

" Naruto, peut importe qui tu est, ce que les gens pensent de toi, j'ai ma propre opinion de toi et elle est positive. Je pense que tu fera de grande choses quand tu sera grand. Et que tu aura une place particulière dans le cœur de mon fils. " en effet, elle avait raison... À l'âge de 13 ans, Kiba et moi étions particulièrement proche, plus proche d'une certain façon que je l'étais avec sasuke. Une mère peut voir se genre, j'en suis sûre. Même si je n'ai jamais eu de mère.

\- vous voyez, il est encore dans la lune. Me réveillait Kiba en souriant.

\- il repense sans doute à comment tu l'a pris dans tout les sens. Ricanais Ino en me regardant de haut en bas, cherchant une quelconque trace de morsure et suçons.

Si elle savait... Si ils savaient tous... Je sature quand même. Je laisse le petit manège de Kiba continuer, avant se décider, quand nous étions tous au salon à discuté en buvant quelque petite verre légèrement alcoolisé, de prendre Kiba à part et de lui parler. Je l'emmenait dans la cuisine plus loin et m'assurais qu'aucune oreille attentive ou indiscrète ne nous surprenne.

Je laisse mon châtain m'embrasser chastement en prenant mes mains hâlé dans les sienne plus bronzé.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y'a mon ange? Me demande t-il en me souriant .

Je laissais échapper un long soupire avant de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- écoute Kiba... Je sais que tu fais ça pour ta fierté et tout... Mais je commence à en avoir marre d'être pris pour un faible dans le village entier... Je-

Je n'ai pas put finir ma phrase que je sentais vagabonder sur moi son regard rempli se reproche. Je viens d'enclencher une bombe. Une bombe qui va encore explosé sur moi...

\- et voilà tu recommence, je peux vraiment rien te demander Naruto, sérieusement. Je te demande juste ça, ce n'est pas pas la mère à boire bon sang!

Et là, il va me sortir son arguments bétons...

\- et puis ma mère, tu y songe ? ce sera une honte pour le clan Inuzuka si ça leurs venaient aux oreilles. Tu te rend pas compte des conséquences Naruto, tu te fiche de tout de toute manière. Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est ta petite personne.

Il est dure avec moi... Mais j'encaisse sans rien dire, je ne répond rien et lui dit qu'il a raison avant de prendre un de mes nombreux air de débile heureux et de rejoindre les autres. Kiba nous avait rejoins, et son attitude de macho n'a fait qu'empirer... Comme pris par une peur soudaine que je décide de révéler au grand jour et à tout le monde le terrible secret que Kiba et moi renfermons dans notre vie privé...

Ses main tapaient régulièrement mes fesse, avec des phrase rempli de sous-entendu, des phrase sans retenu comme des ''des fois il aime quand je le prend en gang-bang '' il n'hésite pas à mentir sur notre activité sexuel qu'il s'empresse de raconter à tout le monde. Je passe pour une chaudasse et suis encore plus mal vue à konoha. J'ai même eu droit à plusieurs reprise à des jugement sur le fait que je n'aurai jamais put être hokage avec un corps aussi sale... Et ça , Kiba à l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de mon amour propre, de ma réputation de plus en plus piétiné... Plus j'y pense, et plus les larmes me montent au yeux. Si bien que Sasuke en était même inquiet dut à mon manque de réponse quand Ino m'avait de nouveau lancé une vanne... J'ai fini par partir discrètement, cachant mes larmes qui me rendaient encore plus misérable que je ne le suis déjà.

J'ai sauvé le village, j'ai été le héro de konoha, j'aurai put devenir hokage et réalisé mes rêves. Mais j'ai tout abandonné pour lui, pour lui... Ce garçon qui me dit, dans ses excès de colère que je suis égoïste, que je ne pense qu'à moi. J'ai renoncer à tout pour lui... Pour Kiba Inuzuka.

Un amour qui fait autant souffrir, en vaux t-il vraiment la peine? Est-ce que Kiba en vaux vraiment la peine?

PDV normal :

Ce ne fut qu'une petite demi-heure après, que le ninja-chien c'était enfin rendu compte de l'absence de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était partie mais la dernière image qu'il avait eu de Naruto était lui, assit sur une chaise de la salle à manger tout seul, le regard visiblement perturbé, triste, et brisé. Avait-il été trop loin dans ses mensonges ? il ne put pensé plus longtemps en paix, car il se fit aborder discrètement par Sasuke qui venait de le mettre à l'écart du groupe d'amis dont la discussion de focalisait sur un certain blond fragile.

_ tu veux quoi Uchiwa ? Demandait froidement l'Inuzuka.

Kiba ne pouvait pas supporté Sasuke, et il pense que cela devait être réciproque vus le nombre de fois où Kiba avait surpris Sasuke lui lancé des regards mauvais quand il se promenait avec Naruto dans ses bras à roucoulé bêtement dans les bras d'un clébard.

_ je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, moi non plus je ne t'aime pas... il laissait un blanc passé, faisant entendre à leurs oreille toujours les discussions sur le phénomène blond qui servait de petit ami à Kiba.

_ mais tout les deux on a un seul point commun qui est très important... finit-il par dire avec toujours autant de froideur. Aussi bien dans le regard, que dans le timbre de sa voix.

Kiba le regardait quelque seconde, le toisant du regard. Même si il détestait vraiment le corbeau, il le trouvait extrêmement beau, mais ça jamais il ne le lui dirait. Sasuke était aussi pâle que la neige, contrastant parfaitement avec ses cheveux demi-long de couleurs ébène. Et ses yeux d'un noir aussi profond ne démontrant aucune émotions mis à part l'indifférence. Son corps était svelte, mais bien sculpté malgré les apparence, il avait de longue jambe fine et musclé.

Oui, si Kiba n'était pas en couple, si il ne détestait pas autant Sasuke, et si ce dernier était homosexuel, bi ou juste curieux, il aurait adorer s'amuse avec lui. Mais ça jamais il ne le dira, cette pensée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit que quelque seconde, rien de plus.

_ il s'agit de Naruto... quand Sasuke avait prononcé son nom, Kiba avait tout de suite sut qu'il avait raison, tout les deux entretenait une relation profonde avec le blond. Tout les deux le connaissait assez bien pour savoir quand il allait mal, quand il était heureux, triste, en colère. Même si il se cachait sous ses airs d'imbécile heureux.

_ et ? Kiba attendait la suite, plus intéressé qu'il n'y a quelque minute. Quand il s'agissait de Naruto, il se sentait tout de suite intéressé.

_ écoute, je pense que tu t'en rend un peu compte, mais Naruto n'as pas l'air bien ses derniers temps. Et avec tout ce que tu raconte sur vos ébats sexuelle, j'ai du mal à te croire... je connais bien Naruto.

Kiba se raidit soudainement. Sasuke ne le croyais pas ? Avait-il compris que Kiba mentais, que Naruto était en réalité l'actif lors de leurs rapport. Pour lui, tout ça avait une grande importance car il avait une image à respecté. Et un Inuzuka qui aime se faire prendre n'est pas une bonne image... Naruto le savait et avait tout accepter de leurs petit mensonges et ne s'était jamais plain mis à part à deux reprise.

_ je connais assez Naruto pour savoir qu'il n'est pas du genre à être en dessous lors des rapport sexuelle, ou même dans la vie. Il n'aime pas être dominé, recevoir des ordres... Kiba, si tu aime autant Naruto que tu nous le dit, dit moi la vérité. Tout ce que tu raconte est vrai, ou faux ?

Kiba était coincé, Sasuke connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il testait Kiba. Même si Sasuke ne le montre pas, surtout en la présence du blond, il était très attaché à ce dernier et facilement inquiet pour lui, qu'il considérait comme son frère. Alors ça avait été un choque pour lui d'apprendre que le blondinet si féroce, si dominant, braillard était en réalité un petit être qui avait besoin qu'on le défende. Surtout quand plus, il avait quand même sauvé le village à deux reprise...

_ tu te rend compte que ça lui nuis ? Sasuke avait encore plus assombri sa voix, ainsi que son regard rempli de haine quand il se repassais les images, les paroles blessantes, les regards de dégoût ou de haine qu'on portait à son meilleurs ami.

Kiba lui porta un regard un peu confus. Certes, il savait que Naruto n'avait pas une bonne réputation dut à ce que tout le monde disait, déformait, arrangeait à leurs sauce lors de potins croustillant que la vielle racontait à la vendeuse de la boutique d'à côté. Mais jamais il n'était aller chercher plus loin. Car il avait toujours pensé que Naruto, ayant vécu toute sa vie à l'écart dut à son démon, n'en n'avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pouvaient dires ou faire.

_ tu le brise... tu est en train de le brisé en mille morceau, et lui il t'aime tellement qu'il ne voit pas que tu le fait souffrir en te comportant ainsi. Tu le blesse dans sa propre fierté, dans son orgueil que tu piétine en public, devant ses amies, devant tout le village alors qu'il avait durement travaillé pour gagné qu'un peut de respect de ses dernier... tu est en train de le tuer, Kiba, tu le sais ça ?

Jamais Kiba n'avait entendu Sasuke Uchiwa parlé aussi longtemps, d'autant s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, et d'avoir surtout des émotions et des état d'âmes ! Mais l'Uchiwa avait raison, et sur toute la ligne. Lui qui disait il n'y a pas plus tard qu'une demi-heure que Naruto était égoïste, qu'il allait voir ailleurs, qu'il lui mentait... Kiba n'était pas le petit ami parfait qu'il pensait être. Non, il était un lâche, un lâche qui n'avait pas hésité à utilisé celui qu'il aimait plus que tout pour être piétiné à sa place.

Kiba posa la fameuse question muette qu'il redoutait temps à Sasuke. Était-il assez digne du blond, d'être pardonné de ce dernier. Pour seul réponse, Kiba ne reçus qu'une réponse muette, sans oui, sans non. Il cherchait dans le regard noir et rempli d'amertume en son égard de la part de l'Uchiwa pour décelé une réponse, mais rien non plus. C'était à lui de trouvé la réponse, et personne d'autre. Le jeune amoureux des chien se laissa glissé le long du mur, laissant échapper aussi un soupire fatigué et rempli de tristesse. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il avait fait souffrir Naruto, qui se brisais en silence, sans larmes, sans haine, juste de la souffrance.

_ écoute, je n'approuve pas ta relation avec Naruto, mais depuis que ce crétin est avec toi il semble être plus vivant, plus souriant. J'imagine que dans le fond, il te pardonnera si tu décide de bouger ton gros cul de clébard du sol pour aller te faire pardonné. Sasuke le réprimandait du regard, suivit d'un petit coup de pied pour le faire réagir.

Pris d'une sorte de soudaine révélation, Kiba c'était mis à courir dehors afin de retrouvé son tendre amour, de s'excuser de tout le mal qu'il lui avait et de tenter de réparer ses bêtise, ainsi que l'amour propre et la fierté de l'Uzumaki. Après tout, ce dernier avait tout sacrifié pour lui, il lui avait tout donné, son cœur, ses peur et ses souffrances, ses larmes, ses joies, sa fierté, son amour propre, son corps, son âme. Il lui avait tout bonnement tout donné de lui, aveuglément, sans peur d'être utilisé. Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Kiba avait involontairement utilisé Naruto comme couverture, comme punching-ball, comme bouc émissaire du village et de son clan.

PDV Kiba :

Quel crétin ! Quel abruti ! Comment j'ai put être aussi con !? Comment j'ai put être aussi aveugle ? Non je ne l'était pas... je voyais tout, mais je ne faisais rien. Les regards qu'on lui lançait, les paroles, la réputation que je lui ait faite. J'ai détruit sa vie, il a renoncé à ses rêves pour moi, il a tout abandonné, m'a tout offert de lui pour moi. Je suis un monstre, un sale type. Je ne le mérite pas, je l'ai détruit et il ne c'est pas plaint.

Je courais dans les rue du village bondé de personnes. Étant en après midi, les marchands, les stand était ouvert et recevaient tout content les clients, les touristes. Je cherchais son odeur, ce qui était facile pour moi, étant un Inuzuka. Je l'avais enfin trouvé, il était prêt du lac, et il n'y a personne au alentour. Je fonçais en sa direction, prêt à tout pour me faire pardonné. Naruto... il a toujours été là pour moi, il a toujours fait en sorte que je soit bien... il est le petit-ami rêvé. Et moi, je suis le pire.

J'arrive enfin prêt de lui, je le voyais de dos, il était assit prêt de l'eau en position fœtale, je peux voir ses épaule tremblé, entendre quelques sanglots... je le fait pleuré en plus de ça.

Je m'avance doucement et pose ma main sur son épaule, je sent mon blond qui se raidit à mon contact et retourne son visage en larmes et rougies pour me regardé. Une grimace se formas sur mon visage, je m'en veux tellement...

_ Naruto... je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Je comprendrais que tu veuille tout arrêté avec moi... je suis sincèrement désolé. Je m'était mis à genoux, la tête baissé et les yeux fermé. Comment pouvais-je le regarder en face après l'avoir autant fait souffrir.

Quelque minutes passait sans qu'il ne daigne m'adresser un regard, une parole. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis une pourriture. Je sent une main chaude, si familière et douce, mes yeux se rouvrais et j'assistais à un spectacle qui me fit fondre de toute sorte.

Naruto me souriait, l'un de ses véritable et sublime sourire. Il ne pleurait plus, pourquoi ?

_ Kiba, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. J'ai accepté de faire ça, tu n'as à t'en vouloir mon ange. J'ai juste, j'étais juste un peu ailleurs... me disait-il comme pour me rassuré moi, mais aussi lui on dirait.

_ non Naruto, c'est moi, je t'en demande trop. Je t'ai piétiné, je t'ai traîné dans la bout Naruto. Comment peux-tu me pardonné !? Je criais de rage, une rage qui m'était destiné. J'ai détruit la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais, Naruto.

_ allons Kiba, ce n'est rien, je suis habitué à tout ça, avec Kyubi et-

_ arrête Naruto ! Je sais que tu te force ! Kiba l'avait couper en hurlant. Il savait que le blond se forçait et encaissait les insultes, les regards, la réputation qu'on lui avait fait. Et tout ça par sa faute. Tu prend tout sur toi sans m'en parlé... pourquoi ?

Naruto soufflait, épuisé du combat acharné qu'il faisait depuis que leurs relations avait commencé. C'est vrai, Naruto ne lui disait rien de cela car il n'en voyait pas la nécessité, il ne pensait pas autant souffrir de cette situation.

_ je... je trouvais pas ça si nécessaire Kiba... je pensais que ça irait mieux plus tard... Naruto ne le regardait pas, il était mal à l'aise maintenant. Si il disait à Kiba qu'il souhaitait mettre un terme à leurs mensonge, est-ce que ce dernier serait d'accord ? Est-ce que Kiba le quitterait à cause de ça ?

_ … je pense qu'on devrait arrêté...

Et voilà, ça avait été dit. Le cœur du blondinet se brisa une nouvelle fois, il retenait ses larmes de tristesse, mais surtout de rage envers lui même, de ne pas être assez fort pour résisté aux regards des autres, à leurs insultes... il se haïssait encore plus.

_ il faut dire la vérité... avait finalement dit Kiba. Il sentait les yeux du blond s'humidifier d'avantage et avait compris que ses paroles avait été mal compris par celui qu'il aimait.

Naruto le toisait du regard, il était si beau Kiba... il ne voulait pas le lâcher, mais il sentit si indigne de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à rendre Kiba heureux à cause de ce sale mensonge...

_ mais et ton clan ? Ta famille ? Naruto se colla au torse de Kiba, se dernier le serrait contre lui en souriant. L'Inuzuka caressait ses cheveux de blé avant d'embrassé le front halé qui brillait au soleil.

_ je m'en fiche, je renonce à tout ça... Naruto, tu avait tout sacrifié pour moi, le titre de hokage, ton honneur, ta réputation. Tout cela pour moi, c'est à mon tour maintenant. Et c'est non-négociable.

Naruto laissait échapper un petit rire et séchait ses larmes avant d'embrassé fougueusement Kiba qui tomba à la renverse. Le blondinet grimpa sur Kiba en caressant ses joue tatoué.

_ Kiba... je t'aime, mais j'ai peur pour ta réputation... il soupirait et se relevait légèrement. Le soleil derrière lui assombrissait légèrement son visage, ses cheveux blond se bataillait dans le vent chaud de la journée et la couleurs blonde se réfléchissait avec le soleil.

_ arrête de t'inquiété Naruto, j'ai abusé de toi et ta gentillesse, il est temps pour moi de m'assumer... mon amour, je t'aime et je t'ai souffrir, je suis désolé... maintenant, on reprend nos rôles habituelle d'accord ?

Naruto lui souriait tristement et se relevait lui tendant la main. Oui, tout allait bien ce passé maintenant. Après tout, ils étaient fou amoureux, et puis rien ne pourrait les séparés, même pas la famille Inuzuka.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Petite fic terminé ! Je suis en train d'en écrire une autre, les idées affluent dans mon petit cerveau et il faut que je mette ça sur papier. Enfin bref, j'espère que cette fic vous a plut et à bientôt pour de nouveaux lemon NaruKiba en force ! ^^**


End file.
